Infant child restraint systems are well known in the art. Typically, the infant child restraint system is made up of two parts; an infant car seat and a base into which the infant car seat is mounted. The base is positioned on the seat of a vehicle, such as a car, truck, train or airplane, and secured using the restraint system of the vehicle, or a latch system. For example, a base is typically secured in place on an automobile seat through the use of the vehicle's seat belt or a latch system.
The infant car seat is then attached to the base, typically using one or more connection points. This allows the base to be left secured to the vehicle seat, while only the baby seat is removed. To provide maximum protection to the infant, the infant seat is typically oriented such that when the infant occupies the seat, the infant's feet are nearest the seat back.
There are a number of issues associated with each of these two components. For example, as stated above, the base is typically secured to the vehicle seat via the restraint system. Usually the restraint system consists of a lap belt, which in its operative mode is a horizontally disposed belt that passes across the passenger at the waist. The restraint system also includes a shoulder belt, which in its operative mode is slanted and positioned from the waist of the passenger on one side to the opposite shoulder. Alternatively, a latch system can be employed.
In view of its low vertical profile, the base generally must be secured using only the lap and shoulder belt. Given the single axis of restraint, it is important that the weight of the base (with the baby seat) is properly distributed. If the belt crosses the base at an unstable position, it is possible that the base may be able to rotate about this axis of restraint, especially in the case of a sudden change in motion, such as sudden braking or a crash impact.
A second issue associated with the base is the need to insure that the base is tightly secured by the vehicle's restraint system. If the belt is not taut, it is possible that the base (and attached baby seat) can shift forward during a sudden stop or crash impact.
Another issue is the variation in slope and position of the vehicle seat onto which the base is placed. For example, some vehicle seats are horizontal, or nearly horizontal. Others, however, are much more sloped. Typically, the inner portion of the seat, where it meets the seat back, will be at a lower height then the outer portion of the seat, where the user's legs hang from. Therefore, the base, unless it has an adjustment, is positioned at different inclinations, based on the vehicle's seat. These differences in inclination cause the infant car seat to also be at different inclinations; some of which may not offer sufficient protection for the infant. Height adjustments within the base can be used to minimize this issue.
In addition to the above mentioned safety concerns associated with the base, there are also a number associated with the connection of the base to the infant car seat. The connection of the base to the infant car seat has conflicting goals. On the one hand, it is preferable for the seat to be easily disconnected from the base, so that a parent can easily separate the infant car seat from the base and use the disconnected seat as a baby-carrying apparatus. On the other hand, it is imperative that the connection be robust enough that it does not inadvertently disconnect in response to a sudden motion or impact.
Therefore, it is important that the connection mechanism between the base and the infant car seat be easily actuated yet robust, even in the presence of sudden, unexpected movements. Some connection mechanisms are optimized to withstand forces in one particular direction. In other words, they are tested to insure no inadvertent disconnections when the seat is forced forward relative to the base. While this is obviously important, this connection must equally withstand forces that tend to push the infant car seat backward, to the left and to the right.
While the strength of the connection cannot be compromised, there is a need for a manual disconnect mechanism that is preferably simple and requires little force to operate. This manual disconnect mechanism is preferably operable using a single hand, such that the other hand can be used to hold or support the infant car seat. Additionally, the mechanism should preferably be located in a convenient location, so that the user can readily access the mechanism with minimum inconvenience.
In addition to the strength and convenience of the connection mechanism, another important consideration is the location of the mechanism with respect to both the base and the car seat. In some embodiments of the prior art, the connection mechanism includes one point of attachment. In this scenario, the location of that attachment point is critical. If the attachment point is located near one end of the car seat, such as near the feet, it may be possible for the car seat to rotate about this attachment point. For example, a sudden stop may cause the car seat to move relative to the base. If the attachment point is located near the end of the car seat (either the head end or the foot end), the seat can rotate about this point, causing unnecessary motion of the seat and excessive stress on the attachment point and connection mechanism.
Some other considerations include the overall weight and strength of the infant car seat, and its ability to be attached to a stroller, or other apparatus.
Currently, some of these issues are addressed in a variety of ways, with varying degrees of success. In some cases, the solutions to these issues are expensive, thereby raising the price of the infant child restraint system. It would be beneficial if these issues could be addressed in a safe, convenient and cost effective manner.